Un fascinant petit ami
by katana 00
Summary: Dans la vie, certaines rencontres bouleversent véritablement, marquent profondément, un homme. Ainsi, même le plus hautain et le plus endurci des individus peut être ensorcelé et pourquoi pas succomber sous l'effet d'un infime petit détail inattendu. Reste à savoir si la conclusion de l'histoire devient magique ou non !


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Franchement qui a besoin d'acquérir les héros de M'dame Rowling pour s'éclater ? Pas moi ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Avez-vous apprécié Potty dans « L'extravagant appendice sorcier » ? Réjouissez-vous, le voilà qui repointe le bout du nez ! Toujours au garde-à-vous, fin prêt à vous dérider (même si l'effet de surprise est forcément moindre, je garde espoir)._

.

.

**«Un fascinant petit ami.»**

.

.

- « **Potter ! **» grogna dangereusement l'héritier Malfoy, vissant un œil curieux et suspicieux sur la ridicule et négligée tenue sélectionnée par son inavouable rendez-vous.

Assurément, Draco avait, là, confirmation du mauvais goût vestimentaire du brun. Pour leur première entrevue secrète, hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Harry n'avait manifestement fait nul effort pour se valoriser et ainsi mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour définitivement le séduire.

Une seconde théorie pouvait, éventuellement, prévaloir et expliquer sa foutue dégaine : Harry surestimait son charme naturel, en le taxant de ravageur, au point d'être dispensé de se présenter dans une tenue descente, convenable ! Aux yeux du Grand Harry Potter, peut-être était-ce une coquetterie superflue, une vanité inutile !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco traduisait ce manquement différemment : affligeant détail rallongeant, davantage et tristement, la déjà trop longue liste de défauts identifiés et répertoriés chez son prétendant ! Soi-disant « élu » selon les stupides commérages ! Par Salazar, un héros, digne du nom, se devait d'avoir un minimum de classe et de prestance !

- « **Qui planques-tu exactement ?** »exigea-t-il, suite à la tendancieuse tirade, d'une voix ostensiblement irritée et froidement autoritaire qui fit passablement trembler le vaillant Harry.

Un Sang-Pur de sa trempe ne pouvait tolérer un quelconque intrus dans son inimaginable et rocambolesque petit tête-à-tête amoureux avec un Sang-Mêlé ! Radicalement hors de question ! Déjà qu'il avalait mal la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait cédé à l'incongrue déclaration, ayant exigé par la suite une monstrueuse et ingénieuse mise en scène pour ne pas ébruiter l'information croustillante, ce n'était sûrement pas pour être surpris maintenant, bêtement, en flagrant délit !

Alors si Potter ne mettait pas un minima de bonne volonté à avouer l'identité de l'importun, vu son état d'excitation avancée, le digne descendant malfoyen était tout disposé à lever promptement le voile sur le mystérieux perturbateur. Sans prendre aucun gant pour garantir son anonymat ! Et pour parfaire plus encore sa vengeance, légitime quant à l'abominable affront subi, il prendrait, sur le champ, un plaisir particulièrement jouissif à tordre vicieusement le cou des piètres comploteurs !

- « **Personne ! **» se défendit vivement Harry, gesticulant nerveusement ses mains devant lui, après avoir resserré machinalement les longs pans et habillement positionner la démesurée écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

Dérisoires et médiocres sécurités, histoire de camoufler, et pourquoi pas étouffer !, l'indésirable baratineur ensorcelé. Appendice frétillant déjà follement à l'idée d'être présenté au mignon blondinet entraperçu, lui ayant fait forte impression. Une nouvelle connaissance, aux sublimes lèvres appétissantes, que l'émoustillé entendait évidemment baiser. Par pure politesse s'entend, et non dans le sens galvaudé du terme ! … Quand bien même, franchement, ce pervers ne serait absolument point rebuté par l'audace !

- «** Me dis pas que t'as rapetissé Weas'belette et qu'il va nous accompagner !** » évoqua le serpentard, s'abaissant dangereusement vers sa cible verrouillée, outré et clairement opposé à faire ménage à trois durant cette journée.

Journée idyllique, dont il s'était secrètement imaginé le déroulement jusqu'au bouquet final qui se conclurait inévitablement en apothéose dans sa chambre de préfet, qui partait allègrement en couille, comme le qualifierait vulgairement les moldus !

- « **Que vas-tu imaginer ?** » bredouilla légèrement paniqué Harry, reculant vivement et priant avec ferveur que son invité oublie la malpolie petite voix entendu.

- « **Je ne suis pas fou ! Quelqu'un a parlé, et ça venait de sous ta robe !** » s'irrita définitivement Draco, n'aimant pas que le brun se foute ouvertement de sa belle gueule.

La pensée que Ronald Weasley eut été le témoin privilégié de sa faiblesse, avec l'aval de son courtisan, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Comment avait-il pu se laisser royalement berner par ce maudit balafré ? A n'en pas douter, ces retors griffondors avaient manigancé sa perte ! Assurément, ils espéraient se gausser de lui ! Le ridiculiser, ultérieurement, en contant les mielleuses réactions qui auraient pu lui échapper, par mégarde, durant cette brève trêve !

- « **Euh … en fait …** » bégaya merveilleusement Harry, cherchant désespérément dans les ruines brumeuses de son intelligence une histoire quelconque à balancer, avant de complètement indisposer son séduisant vis-à-vis dont l'humeur était clairement exécrable.

« **Je m'entraîne à l'art de la ventriloquie, pour la fête familiale chez les Weasley !** » débita-t-il avec urgence, soulagé de son ingénieuse trouvaille qui pourrait faire illusion l'espace d'une seconde. Enfin du moins l'espérait-il !

- « **Ta fascination pour les moldus est …** » déglutit écœuré l'hautain sorcier, ne saisissant pas l'aberration d'une telle réplique dans la mesure où il avait nettement aperçu une chose non identifiée. Qui d'ailleurs ne saurait conserver bien longtemps son anonymat !

- « **Les mecs, on se pèle les bourses ici ! **» vociféra subitement Potty, pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de son porteur et accessoirement aussi à celui du trop bandant blondinet.

« **Et je suis bien placé pour savoir de quoi je cause ! **» clama-t-il, remuantdans tous les sens pour se frictionner afin de quérir un minimum de chaleur, au risque de bêtement se dévoiler dans un geste maladroit. Maladresse sournoisement intentionnelle, digne d'un serpentard !, pour enfin être présenté à son potentiel « fourreau ».

« **Matez-moi ça, j'ai déjà la goutte au nez ! **» hurla-t-il à tue-tête, heureusement toujours couvert de la sombre étoffe aux effigies de Poudlard.

« **Qu'est-ce tu glandes, Ryry ? Si tu ne veux pas que je tombe raide mort, trouve-moi un chaleureux petit trou où me nicher ! **» implora-t-il, ruinant instantanément le peu de crédit qu'Harry avait su gagner dans cette lamentable situation.

- « **Si jamais c'est Weasley …** » le menaça furieusement Draco, agrippant soudainement et férocement de son poing la toile dissimulatrice qu'il éjecta, bien trop rapidement, privant ainsi Harry de toute possibilité d'empêcher la mise à nu du fameux et mystérieux intrus à la face du monde.

Fier comme un étalon, et pas gêné pour un sou !, Potty, désireux d'épater définitivement celui qu'il avait ciblé comme accueillant hôte, se redressa avec panache. Sans rougir, il se pavanait dans toute sa splendeur en pointant virilement et se gonflant avec arrogance vers le ciel aux fraîches couleurs hivernales.

- « **Salut beauté !** » fredonna-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui se voulait séductrice.

« **Tu ne voudrais pas me filer un bon coup de main pour me réchauffer le bout du …** » s'aventura-t-il, avant d'être honteusement interrompu dans son monologue.

- « **Tu … Tu … Ton … Ton … pépé … pénis parle !** » s'empourpra fortement Draco, incommodé et désarçonné par ce singulier spectacle au point de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, lâchant spontanément les pans de la robe de son compagnon tout aussi mal à l'aise.

- « **J'aurais préféré que … tu le découvres … dans l'intimité … d'une chambre. **» bredouilla péniblement Harry, rougissant plus que jamais, resserrant pour la énième fois sa robe malheureusement étriquée. Pour le coup, il avait comprit la leçon et s'abstiendrait à l'avenir de jouer avec le feu !

Pourtant, bien qu'excessivement troublés dans un premier temps par cette invraisemblable vision, les yeux argentés demeuraient obstinément fixés sur la cachette renfermant l'extravagant appendice sorcier qui beuglait tout son saoul d'avoir été aussi outrageusement écourté dans sa raffinée et volubile représentation.

- « **Franchement, c'est pas des manières ! Ryry, arrête de faire capoter ma tentative de séduction, merde ! Nous jouons dans la même équipe je te signale ! Je suis l'attaquant et toi le tireur, alors aide-moi !** »

Gêné autant que fasciné, Draco bugguait littéralement. Le sens de la parole perdu, il ne pouvait exprimer combien pareille bizarrerie le rendait tout chose. Etait-il seulement envisageable qu'Harry Potter soit ainsi avantageusement pourvu ? Et surtout que l'objet de son attention soit aussi bavard ?

Inconsciemment, il songea au déroulé de la soirée et toutes les opportunités nouvellement créées. Nul doute, son plan promettait d'être farfelu et pimenté à souhait en incluant le détail de l'organe à la langue sacrément pendue. Oubliées les ennuyeuses aventures connues jusqu'ici ! Potter avait de la ressource et devenait indéniablement un fascinant petit ami !

- « **Sérieux, j'ai les grelots qui s'atrophient ! Invite la beauté blonde à crécher chez nous pour déguster ta bûche ! Allez, meeeeec, sors-toi les doigts du … **» houspilla vulgairement Potty, excité d'emballer la gravure de mode, pour secouer le manche lui servant de tronc.

.

.

********** Fin ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Retour plaisant ? Malgré le petit rustre, j'espère que vous appréciez la rallonge. ^^_

_Joyeux Noël !_


End file.
